Saix My Name Forever More
by Xemmy
Summary: It's an angsty songfic to 'Nemo' by Nightwish. Saix reminices on his less than happy past as a somebody. Paring XemSaix


-This happened to be an idea at first, for an animation to the song Nemo by Nightwish.

-It's not that long because it's still intended to be an animation.

-Yes this is a song fic

-Paring is Xemnas x Saix

-----

This is me for forever

One of the lost ones

The one without a name

Without an honest heart as compass

This is me for forever

One without a name

This lines the last endeavor

To find the missing lifeline

The outside of castle oblivion was bright against the everlasting darkness of the World That Never Was. No stars, just the thick black clouds that constantly threatened rain. The only thing visible against the ominous sky was a large, bright, heart-shaped moon. And amongst the many windows of the large floating castle, one facing the moon shone yellow, a pale beacon. Visible through the window was Saix, staring down at an open book with lost expression. His hand lightly traced the 'x' shaped scar on his forehead. His other hand fingered a petal from a withered flower pressed between two pages.

Saix stared almost blindly at the words, his mind providing the picture, an insight to those said words. His reality ran away from him.

Oh how I wish for soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart

Lost in the dark

For hope I'd give my everything

In this dark fantasy, his world was dark, where sounds were limited to screaming, and sobbing. People devoured by darkness, and he himself terrified as people tripped over their own feet in a panic, only to let out another piercing shriek.

His gold eyes ever fearful. Ais…this was Ais's reality, Ais hidden behind darkness, the shadows coming to life behind him with eyes as gold as his, only empty and void of emotion. This protective darkness pounced, and his scream was lost in the midst of many cries of others. No one to help, no one to come in the nearly void-of-life city.

Shadows clawed, teared, one reared up on its hind legs and jumped, slashing at his face viciously. There was a growl of anger, he refused to succumb to this death. He began to tear off the shadows, forcefully, only to have them jump back up with renewed vigor. He lout out a howl, and in the shadow of the moonlight, his silhouette froze. A shadow tearing at his chest, there were no sounds only a bright pink light, rising rising and disappearing into the sky.

Ais's body lay bent at odd angles as he crumpled on the corps littered pavement. Some of the lifeless bodies dissolving into the very darkness that stole their essence, their hearts.

My flower withered between pages 2 and 3

The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path

Sleep with angels

Call the past for help

Touch me with your love

And reveal to me my true name

Saix's wandering mind refocused on the present reality. Staring back down at his dead flower still pressed between his pages, the petal abandoned beside it. Saix continued to stare at the pages as if they were cursed. A small 'woosh' sound jolted him from his angsty reverie. He turned abruptly, no trace of rage hidden from this intruder who dared trespass on his moment of weakness. However, upon setting his gaze on a tall, tanned man, his displeasure grew to a desperation to throw himself at this man, his superior. Xemnas. Tearing from his chair, he did just that, holding out his hand, reaching, grasping on to Xemnas like his nonexistence depended on it!

"Saix…"

And his reality once again shifted, his surroundings not a white room, but a dark city, seeming empty without a trace of life, and yet in this desolate space, the light were on. He walked down make like allies, pausing to glance up at the moon. Kingdom Hearts. He sent it a helpless look.

Oh how I wish for soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart

Lost in the dark

For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish for soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

Once and for all

And all for once

Nemo my name forevermore

"Kingdom Hearts, where is my heart?" He lamented in a soft almost-broken whisper.

A small crash of thunder announced the on-coming downpour. A small drop on his nose turned to thousands. They fell noisily around him, on him. His black leather cloak barely repelling the raindrops and his hair drooped sadly.

He sank to his knees slowly, letting the rain fall relentlessly upon him. And from the dark crevasses of the city, the bright yellow eyes glowed in what could be mirth, as they crawled ever closer towards their unsuspecting victim. And from a different yellow window, watched Xemnas, silently observing his fellow nobody break down in the middle of the dark city. He gazed expressionlessly as the shadows crept closer.

Slowly, Saix became aware of his less than lonely surroundings. Glaring, snarling under his break he stood, slowly. In one swift motion he summoned the Claymore, taking on his battle pose. With an outcry he ran forward in what could be called blind rage, decimating the ever increasing shadows, never relenting.

Xemnas's vacant expression never waned as he watched his second in command struggle with the darkness he was supposed to control, if not overcome. He let a small smirk break through the mask.

Below Saix only struggled with what was quickly becoming a losing battle, while the shadows continued to emerge. Flashes of a frightened young man ripped and teared at by small black _things _brought Saix to his knees, hands over his head, and a cry of fury and despair tore from his lips.

Nemo sailing home

Nemo letting go

They jumped, clawed, maimed and he sat hunched over, almost helpless as he was drowned in a sea of these "living" Shadows.

In a flash it was all gone, in a flash of crimson red. All the darkness remaining was the lack of light in the windows, the everlasting night.

Looking up with blood red scratches adorning his pale visage, he watched a tall hooded figure stride towards him, head held high, an amber eye glinting in the oddly bright moonlight. Standing very much in a superior manner above the shorter, kneeling man, he pulled down the hood, letting long silver locks cascade to his mid-back.

Xemnas held out his hand, beckoning Saix to stand…

Oh how I wish for soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart

Lost in the Dark

For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish for soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

Once and for all

And all for once

Nemo my name forevermore

It all dissolved back to the most solid reality Saix could remember. In which the walls were white, and the sheets were soft. A warm body lay beside him, sleeping soundly, but looking far from an angel.

A soft, rare smile graced his thing lips, Leaning over he placed a kiss on Xemnas's lips; a kiss tender enough to think he had a heart—maybe already did…

And he couldn't help but linger.

-----

-Not much dialogue

I'm fond of it though.

Review please.


End file.
